Slave of a Dom Hinata
by Erza Scarlet Dragneel
Summary: naruto is need of some releaf and look who's here but not the type of releafe you think. For 18 and above .


**Warning this is not suitable for people below 18 years of age and those who don't like futz loving uke naruto leave now seriously go read another story... you still here so that mean you are over 18 and want to read this and also this is my first so it may not be to any of your have been warned.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

It has been a week since the fifth Hokage came in to power and the village is now rebuilding and everyone is going back to there usual selfs , all except a certain blond haired jinchuriki who is now walking in to a deep training ground.

"Dame it why the hell won't i stop feeling so hot , ever since i got more control of that dame fox bitch's power i have been getting this all the time." He screamed while looking at the small bulge at his he did not see the young 14 year old that was following him. Who happened to be non other than Hinata Hyuga who had a late blush on her face while looking at naruto.

With a yell of "Fuck it" Naruto sat down net to a tree which happen to be one that is in a position that gave hinata a clean view while he tool of his trousers and boxers at the same time freeing his 4 inch crock which is 1 inch thick which rested above a small pair of hair less 's blush grow and it wasn't the only thing that grew as well in her pants a huge bulge was visible.

Naruto started to rub his crock with a frantic pace and came painting the green grass white with is fluid but his crock was still hard and throbbing so he went to work again. While this was going own hinata was also mastrubating to the free show in front of her with her own lager cock, yes she is a futanari a girl with both sex organs. She was also having a inner debate with her more aggressive side which was telling her to take him where he is.

**"Come own girl he is basically begging to be fucked I mean don't you want it too"**

" _Yes i do but I'm too shy."_

**"Then let me take over I'll make it so that when today ends he will want you and you alone not that flat pink haired slut."**

_"OK"_ Was her reply while she had a large peverted smile with a hungry look in her eyes.

While this was going own naruto has already cam 5 times and now he was fingering his own ass as well as rubbing his crock but was brought gout of his frustrated pleasure filled world by a voice filled with lust and hunger.

"Do you need some help naruto-kun." When he looked up he sow it was his friend hinata waking with a sway in her hips and a big bulge in her pants.

"H..H..Hi..Hinata what are you doing here." Naruto said with a girly squeak in his voice while trying to hide his erection.

"OH no need to hide it I'm here to help with you problem since you look like you need all the help you could get." She said while sitting next to him and rubbing a hand on his inner thigh and going close to his hand which is over his crock.

"Hinata you don't need to..." He was silenced by a finger to his lips which belonged to hinata.

"Don't say a thing and let me help you it looks like it hurts doesn't it." Looking at his crock after removing his hand which is going red and still throbbing with need.

Naruto just nodded at her which signaled her to get between his legs and started to lick his crock from the base to the tip and continued to lick it like a lollipop before taking the whole dick in to her mouth to pleasure him more.

Naruto was just his haven when all this was going on and was moaning with all with worth when she took it in to her mouth and sucking his crock while rubbing her tongue all over it as well. After 5 minuets he was close so he started push upwards which his hips and with a cry he started to release his seed in the warm confines of her mouth.

Hinata greedily drank up his hot seed and released is crock ruth a pop.

"Well did it help you naruto-kun"She said while still sating between his legs.

Naruto had his head back and eyes closed before looking down at his crotch but was awarded with his still hard crock and yell out in frustration.

"WHY THE HELL WON'T TOY GO DOWN DAME IT, WAHT THE HELL DO I NEED TO STOP THIS HEAT." He said while getting up dropping hinata to the ground with a thud.

"OH sorry Hinata-chan." He helped her up but then saw a big bulge in her pants and asked her about it while temporary forgetting the throbbing penis as well as a strange need to feel full.

"Ah what it that in you pants" He said pointing it.

"Oh this i could tell you but we need to go some place privet and also so that I can try another thing to help with your problem." She said while giving him a sultry look on her face.

"OK" With that he put on his bottoms and went with hinata to his home

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At his home he closed the blinds and locked the door before he turned to hinata and asked the questions in his head "Ok first why did you do that , what is in your pants how do you know to do what you did and how can you help me get rid of this damn thing."he said while taking of his cloths and getting on the bed and rubbing his dick to get some ease .

"Well in order to help someone i love, it is my penis yes i have one and no not a guy i was born like it and it will help with you problem, i leafed to give a blow job from my dad and the way i can help you get rid of you 'hornyness' is if you obey everything I tell you to do OK." She ended her sentence with a strong look which shocked naruto a lot but couldn't do any thing except nod in agreement.

"Good now stop rubbing that little thing and spread you legs as far apart as you can and I'll do everything to help you."She said while getting fully naked.

When naruto did what she said and looked at her he saw her in her all naked glory with a high c cup breasts smooth skink wide hips and the biggest crock he ever saw in his 14 years of life resting in between her legs which is completely erect because of the pose naruto is in. It was 10 inch in length and 2 1/2 inch in width as well as veiny and looked as hard as steel."Like war you see nary-kun."She said while slowly rubbing her meat rod and shooting pre cum out of it.

"Y..Yes"Was all he could get out while looking and her thick crock and having his strange need to be filled heightened.

" lets get started shall we."Henata said while slowly rubbing her pre cum on her hands and using it as lubrication when rubbing the significantly smaller crock and her other hand slowly massaging his rose bud to so she can make him moan her name while she brake him using her crock but to make him her futa crock loving bitch she needs to be slow to do that.

"Hinata-chan that feels soooo~ good~ please more make me cum."Naruto moaned to her to end it since he was now growing closer much faster because of the fingers in his asshole pressing in his it wasn't to last since hinata removed her hands from his ass and his prick at the same time.

"Do you really want to cum naru-can if you want to than you have to get to beg me to fuck you in your ass."She said to while grinning ant him and slowly rubbing her dick head on his opening to make him beg her to put it in him.

"Anything just end it i need to cum and it is only when you play with my ass that i get any sense of actual relief so please fuck me hard in my ass pussy Hina."He said with a look that hinata just couldn't resist so she rammed her large girl meat in to his tight hole to the base.

"AHHHH" Naruto released a mixed cry of pain and pleasure and but hinata didn't stop she continued to pound in to him which all her might with a look of pure lust and pleasure on her face.

"OH yes you so tight nary i can't believe who good this feels ... Ah i can't get enough I'm going to fuck you till i break you in two... OH god this is amazing."

She continued to move at a frantic speed in side him and by now all naruto could feel was the pleasure of having a big rod of meat pumped inside him so he did the only this he could and that was scream her name and ask for every push her large crock hit his male g spot forcing him to cum only 5 min in to it which covered his chest whist his seed but hinata didn't slow down she just repositioned naruto so that his back was to her chest and lifting him by his knees and moving him up and down on her dick.

"Do you like having a crock shoved up your ass nary-chan"She asked with a tone of amusement at seeing his look of pleasure on his face with his tongue out and drooling a bit as well/

"Y...Y...Yes I ..OH right there...love it so please harder."

When he said that hinata increased her speed and let him fall to the bed and started to fuck him in a jackhammer speed while spanking him as well.

"Well if you want it than I'll give it to you bitch , I'll make you as slave to having a crock in you ass some one who will do anything for as ass fuck"

With that she started to move hard and deeper in him as she was nearing her limit, naruto on the other hand as came 3 times and was now releasing cum on every thrust and when hinata came with him he lost what ever semblance on sanity he had.

"Fuck I'm coming take it all"She said while rubbing naruto's crock before she griped it hard to keep his come from coming out.

When hinata started filling him up the heat that made him horny left him in the form of one last orgasm but the cum couldn't release because of her grip and it was until she let go the he came one last time.

"Well they worked, thank you hina-chan"Naruto said to the girl with her still hard crock in him.

"Oh you think we are done oh no honey we won't stop till I'm satisfied"

"Huh" Was all he could say before hinata started to move in him again.

xx 3 hours later xxxxxx

"Oh yes take it like the bitch you are oh you are still so hard ... I'm going to come NARU I'M CUMMING"

Hinata came in naruto who is tied to the bed while covered him cum as well as a stomach which looked 4 months filled him up one last time before pulling out causing cum to flow out of him and he was now falling asleep.

before he when to the realm of dreams he heard hinata say "Just so you know you are my bitch now and will let me fuck you when ever I want." with it she left the apartment.

Naruto had one thought after that '_That was awesome'_ and with a smile he fell asleep.

**END**

**This is just me trying out my writing skill as this is my first story and not to anyone of you but i would be happy to get any kind of comment but if it is a flame at least add a way to improve and not just a simple hate review.**

**And those who disregarded my warning in the beginning i don't care what you do.**


End file.
